


Love Is You

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: Ringo helps George to be happy again.





	Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo can be a real sweetheart.

Looking into the mirror, George let out a heavy sign, his eyes checking every area of his face.

His illness wasn't just taking a toll on his health but on his appearance too.

It was like, he was getting old before his time, his body aching and his looks fading and with each day, he was losing his confidence.

George had not been able to leave his home, he couldn't bear, anyone seeing him.

Walking into a kitchen and sitting down a cup of tea in hand, George reached for a nearby blanket and covered himself over.

At this point, he could just cover his face aswell, he couldn't look at himself. 

This was one of those times where George was alone and he didn't like that, because he had so many horrible thoughts.

A few days ago, George had attended a special dinner with Ringo and their friends, there were a lot of attractive women there.

George remembers, this one woman who was flirting with Ringo, completely taking Ringo's attention away from him.

It was like, Ringo was under spell, that's how beautiful she was and it only harm George's confidence more.

Not that he had told Ringo but that woman distracting him had really hurt him.

George has always believe that he and Ringo are soulmates, even though their not together.

It didn't matter because they had a bond unlike any other, but now George felt less then beautiful.

A knock at the door, and George brought himself back to present time.

Getting up and approaching the door, he wondered who it could be.

Opening the door to see Ringo with a big smile on his face.

George then greeted Ringo by kissing his cheeks and hugging him, before letting him in.

Today, they were to record a few demos and go over some recordings.

Entering George's studio, they got their instruments out, Ringo beating his drums and George strumming his guitar.

They were trying to get a beat going, after some time they did.

Smiling at each other over their achievement, they continued with their beat.

Everything was going well, until George stopped, putting his guitar down and sitting on a nearby chair. 

Ringo got up from his drums and walked over to George, sitting on a chair aswell.

"I'm sorry, Ringo but I can't do the upcoming show" said George.

"You don't have too, I understand your sick, the show can wait" said Ringo.

"No, Ringo it's not that" said George.

Confused, the older man leaned forward in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Ringo asked.

"It's just, I can't go out like this" said George.

Ringo sign as he looked at George, he knew that George had been struggling with his appearance, the illness was ruining George's confidence and Ringo hated it.

"George, I don't want you to lock yourself, away from the world" said Ringo.

"But I do" said George.

"You deserve to be out there, George, sharing your talent" said George.

George moved his eyes down, not being able to look at Ringo.

"Your beauty" said Ringo.

"Please don't say that" said George.

"Why not, because you are beautiful to me" said Ringo.

"You don't understand, my illness has ruined my looks, each day I look at the mirror and I hate what I see" said George.

"Your right, I don't understand but your beautiful no matter what and even if you don't believe it, I'll make you see it" said Ringo.

"Oh please, don't do anything stupid" said George.

"Who's saying, I'm going to do something stupid?" Ringo asked.

George didn't say a word, looking down at the floor.

Ringo brought his hand underneath George's chin and cupped his face, lifting it up, so he could see George's eyes.

George's face did appeared to off aged, a few wrinkles, dark circles, he had lost those gorgeous hollow cheeks but he still had the same beautiful soul.

"We don't need to perform today, I'm going to leave now but tomorrow, I'll be back" said Ringo.

"I'm sorry" said George.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, just rest now" said Ringo.

And with that, Ringo made his way to the door, saying goodbye to George on his way out.

George decided to go to bed, he couldn't sleep but physically he was feeling very tired and needed to rest his body.

But he wondered, what did Ringo have planned for them, this thought would stay on his mind for the rest of the day.

As Ringo made his way home, he thought back to what just happened with George.

Ringo knew all too well that, George was struggling with his appearance and he was going to do something to make George smile again.

The following day and George is resting with a cup of tea and a blanket wrapped around him.

A knock on the door and George got up and answered it, he knew it was Ringo and he was excited for what Ringo had planned for them.

"Ringo, hello, come in" said George.

The younger man had observed that Ringo had a bag in his hand and he wondered what was inside it.

"George, I have a few things in here" said Ringo.

The older man started to blush, causing George to giggle and smile at him.

"And what are those things?" George asked.

"I want to pamper you, to make you feel beautiful again" said Ringo.

George, gave Ringo an even bigger smile, placing his hand over his heart.

Ringo was just being too adorable to handle.

"So, I was thinking if we could do this in the bedroom" said Ringo.

"My bedroom?" George asked.

"Oh no, if that sounds wrong, we could go elsewhere, whatever your comfortable with" said Ringo.

"Ringo relax, my bedroom will be fine" said George.

"Right, okay, give me a few moments to get ready" said Ringo.

"Sure" said George.

Ringo walked into George's bedroom, the first thing he got out of his bed was a satin sheet, which he placed on top of the bed.

He got out a bottle of massage oil, which smelt like jasmine and finally he got out, some strawberries and chocolate.

Placing those on the nightstand next to the bed, Ringo grew a smile, knowing how much George is going to love this.

Ringo then walked out of the room and approached George.

"Your suprise is waiting for you" said Ringo.

"You didn't have to do this for me" said George.

"I have too, I need to see you happy again, not one more second of tears" said Ringo.

George smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on Ringo's cheek, Ringo's felt his heart beat faster at that.

"Your the sweetest man, I know" said George.

Ringo then offered George his hand, but just as they reached the bedroom, Ringo asked George to close his eyes, George did as he was told and allow Ringo to guide him.

"Open your eyes, Georgie" said Ringo.

George did and gasp at the sight of what Ringo has done for him.

Candles lit the room, there was a delicious smell of strawberries and chocolate.

"Ringo, this is so wonderful" said George.

"It gets better" said Ringo.

The older man then giving George a towel to cover himself with.

"Your going to have to undress for your massage, don't worry it's all innocent" said Ringo.

"Oh, I see, well then" said George.

The younger man then proceeding to remove his clothes, while Ringo looked away.

"You can look now" said George.

Before George could get on the bed, Ringo picked him up like a bride and positioned George on the back, the younger man laying on his stomach.

"Just relax" said Ringo.

"Thank you" said George.

Ringo just smiles at him as he opens the lid of the massage oil, rubbing his hands together so that the oil will spread. 

The older man then, gently spread the oil on George, starting with George's shoulders, the younger man let out soft hums at the feeling.

"Do you like that?" Ringo asked.

"It's very nice" said George.

Ringo then started to apply some pressure onto George, as he moved his hands lower to George's back.

Goosebumps started to appear on George's skin, enjoying the feeling of Ringo's big hands rubbing against his skin, George truly felt special.

Ringo moved George's towel lower down, feeling his hands against George's soft hips.

"Did you like that?" Ringo asked.

"I really did, I could off gone to sleep, your touches were so gentle" said George.

"I'm happy with that, I think I would off join you for that sleep" said Ringo.

As George lifted up from his stomach, Ringo sat down next to him, offering some strawberries and chocolate to the younger man.

Ringo held out, a strawberry in between his fingers before placing it in between George's lips, never losing their eye contract as they gave each other strawberries.

Soon, they finished off all their food and just sat on the bed, George was feeling so incredibly happy, for the first time in a long time and it was all because of Ringo.

"Ringo, I don't think I can thank you enough but this has been one of the best days of my life" said George.

"It was killing me to see you unhappy, I wanted nothing more then to take your pain away" said Ringo.

George then brought Ringo into his arms, they cuddled for awhile, just feeling each other's heart beats.

Putting away and smiling, sweetly at each other.

"Ringo, am I still beauitful to you?" George asked.

"Always and forever" said Ringo.

"Do you really mean that?" George asked.

"Yes I do" said Ringo.

"It's just ever since, that incident with that woman who was flirting with you, I thought I was losing you" said George.

"You know I wasn't really interested in her, I was just being nice" said Ringo.

"Is that true?" George asked.

"Look, I know this illness hasn't been nice to your appearance but I love you for more then just your appearance" said Ringo.

George's eyes started to become misty with tears, he looked down, before looking back up again.

"Your looks could fade away George buy I'll still love you the way I always have" said Ringo.

"I love you" said George.

"I love you too" said Ringo.

They spent the rest of their time together, talking and cuddling, sharing sleepy kisses before falling into a peaceful sleep.

George would wake up the next day with new found confidence and the belief that he is beautiful, no matter what.


End file.
